


A Day at the Races

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's found the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Races

Clark couldn't believe his luck. The limited funds at his disposal, it was always difficult to come up with an anniversary gift for the man who really *did* have everything, but he'd done it this time. Lex had insisted that Clark accompanying him to New York City was a selfish gift to himself as well as Clark, but it just wasn't the same. A spur-of-the-moment trip on the Staten Island ferry while Lex was caught up in meetings, an offer to help a man struggling with a brace and cane, and an interesting chat about the rest of New York State left Clark with the makings of a unique weekend trip. He tucked his newfound friend's name and phone number away safely and went to meet Lex for dinner.

...

"Clark, we've been driving west for 4 hours. Don't you think it's time you told me where exactly we're going and what's going to happen there?" Lex's voice held a tinge of annoyance as he asked Clark again to explain why they were traveling across New York State in the rented Porsche.

Clark laughed and shook his head. "No, Lex, I'm not going to ruin the surprise. That's part of the whole experience. Now try to enjoy the scenery, it's not like Kansas has a lot of tree-covered mountains and hills." Clark sat back in the leather seat grinning smugly. He'd managed to book the necessary reservations, Lex had finished his meetings early, and his upstate friend was waiting for them to arrive for the weekend. Lex was just going to have to enjoy the ride, literally.

...

When they were close enough to the exit, Clark directed Lex off the interstate and towards their final destination. As they drove, Clark explained to Lex that the Finger Lakes were left behind by glacier activity and it was a region noted for waterfalls and wineries. When Lex asked if they were there for wine tasting, Clark grinned and said that was part of the planned activities, but not the highlight.

Approaching from the south, Lex still wondered why they were driving to a small town called Watkins Glen. Traffic increased as they drew near and the signs welcoming race fans provided the final clue. Lex turned to Clark, "We're going to watch a car race?"

Clark was delighted at Lex's complete astonishment. He had been fairly sure Lex wasn't familiar with the American car racing circuit. Lex's dedication to foreign automobiles left him woefully lacking education in the thrills of NASCAR. Attending one of the series races would have been fun, but Clark had something even better in mind. "Well, we will be watching some racing, but it's a little different than what you might expect."

Driving along Main Street on the way to the bed and breakfast where Clark had made reservations, Lex suddenly pulled into a side street where he saw an open parking spot. When Clark looked at him quizzically, Lex simply turned off the Porsche and got out. Meeting Clark on the sidewalk, he positioned his body to look back along the street to a lot full of people and cars on display. "OK, those are not race cars, at least not any race cars made in the last 40 years. Tell me."

Clark started walking towards the collection of vehicles, pulling Lex along with him. "Remember I went sightseeing earlier this week? Well, I met this guy and we started talking and when I asked where he was from, he told me upstate New York, Rochester specifically. He filled me in on some of the attractions in the area and mentioned he was attending a vintage car weekend at Watkins Glen, and that one of the highlights was being able to drive the original Grand Prix course as well as the current course in a classic. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be able to drive this year because he hurt his knee and couldn't work the clutch on his Sprite. In the end, I offered you as a substitute driver and he thought it was a great idea when I told him how many fast cars you own and drive."

Their progress forward came to an abrupt halt. "You arranged to have me drive a what?"

"Umm, all I remember is he called it a Sprite, something about bug-eyes? Is that bad?" Clark was worried that he'd managed to screw up everything. He had been so excited when he stumbled on this opportunity, one that he could afford using his savings from his summer internship at the Daily Planet.

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure what it would be, but if it's anything like the other cars I see from here, I'm certain I'll enjoy myself." Lex soothed his distressed lover. "Come on, let's see what's happening."

...

Every car in the display area and along the street was closely inspected by Lex who filled Clark in on the models he was familiar with, mostly European. Lex had to admit that some of the American classics like the bright red '71 Corvette Stingray or '65 Shelby Cobra with blue and white racing stripes could convert him to domestic. They had finally located Clark's friend, Gary, who lead them over to his pride and joy. "This is a 1960 Austin-Healey Sprite Mk I, otherwise known as a 'Bugeye' Sprite. They were only in production from 1958-1962 and my dad bought it new. I was lucky he handed it down to me instead of selling it."

Clark and Lex stared down at the tiny white convertible that barely came up to their knees. Eyes wide, Clark looked at Lex. "I think I'm going to be very happy I don't have to try to sit in this. I'll be quite content standing on the sidelines, taking pictures."

Gary laughed at their surprise. "I guess you two haven't seen one of these before. Lex, maybe you and I should take it for a spin before tomorrow's run, let you get a feel for the handling." Lex agreed and they made plans to meet at one of the cafes on Main Street for dinner, followed by a sunset ride along the lake. Shaking hands with Gary and thanking him for the opportunity to drive, Clark and Lex made their way back to the Porsche and set off to check-in at the B&amp;B.

Clark pointed out several interesting-looking wineries on their way north along Seneca Lake, including Arcadia and Fulkerson's. They decided to stop at the Professor's Place at Cascata. At first, Lex turned up his nose at the thought of a domestic wine but after tasting a few different Chardonnays and Rieslings he admitted they were surprisingly good. He purchased a few bottles of dry Riesling for the weekend and had several cases of various wines shipped home. He even picked up a case of Pink Flamingo, just because it made Clark's eyes sparkle and his cheeks turn a matching shade of pink. After dropping their luggage off at the stately Victorian residence overlooking the lake, they strolled down to a small pond surrounded by an English garden and watched the swans for a few minutes. Lex pulled Clark close and kissed him gently, whispering into his ear, "This is incredible, Clark. I can't believe you orchestrated all this so quickly. Thank you."

Returning the kiss, Clark winked. "Don't thank me yet. After all, you still have to insert yourself into that car that's smaller than one of my shoes and doesn't have any door handles on the outside."

...

Dinner with Gary was very educational as he recounted the 60 year history of the Grand Prix course and explained what they would be participating in the next day. He apologized that Lex wouldn't get to actually race in the Zippo U.S. Vintage Grand Prix because he wouldn't have time to qualify for a race driving license, but at least he would get an opportunity to re-trace the 6.6 mile street route taken by the original on-road racers before taking several laps around the permanent course used now. Afterwards, they would have passes into the paddock and grandstand areas. Gary had even arranged for Clark and Lex to visit some of his friends in pit row. Lex assured him that he was thrilled to have the chance to join the rest of the cars and drivers he had seen today, and that he could wait to race another time.

...

"Lex, could you *please* close the laptop and come to bed? One of the really great things about anniversary trips is having sex in new places, and I'd like some. Now. In this new place we've never had sex in before." A very naked Clark flopped back down on the bed after whining at his inattentive significant other.

"Just a minute, I'm bookmarking this page." Lex clicked a few more times, then powered down his link to civilization. Pulling off his clothes quickly, he informed Clark, "I found the web site for the Sportscar Vintage Racing Association Gary told us about and what I need to do to be able to race next year." When Clark groaned, he crawled onto the bed and over the prone body of his grumbling lover. "Did I tell you how much fun I had driving with Gary tonight?" He nipped that place under Clark's jaw that always made him crazy. "Would it make you happier if I said I'll make sure the next vintage sportscar I drive will be big enough for you to fit into?"

Clark growled and flipped Lex onto his back and straddled his body. "The only thing I want to fit into right now is you."

"That can be arranged."

...

Clark wondered if he could manage to superspeed between the prime spots for taking pictures on the old course. Gary had listed several, one right before the turn onto Main Street, the other two a few miles away. He decided Lex wouldn't be happy if he used his abilities carelessly after all the trouble they went through to make sure Clark Kent wasn't exposed as an alien. He hoped that it would get easier after he graduated from college and started working as a freelance journalist. In the meantime, he settled on the turn in town since the cars should slow down enough there to get some decent shots as Lex and Gary drove by. The rumbling vibration from the cars was incredible as they came down the hill, made a sharp left then turned right onto Main Street. It was wall-to-wall spectators and Clark could understand why the Grand Prix was finally taken off the street after several pedestrians were killed.

After the two thundering laps on the old course were completed, the cars parked on Main Street so the crowd could inspect their favorites before they left for the track. Clark checked the pictures he'd taken and was pleased to see he'd captured Lex's grin flashing as he handled the miniscule racer like a pro. As he put the camera away, two arms came around from behind and hugged him hard. "Clark, that was incredible! Thank you so much!"

Twisting around, Clark returned the hug, delighted that his gift was a success so far. "So, are you ready to tackle the big track? You should be able to get some real speed going there!"

"The white knuckles on the dashboard on the turn at Stone Bridge were a hint that Gary thinks we've gone fast enough already," Lex chuckled. "It's a good thing you didn't mention the accidents I've had in the past, otherwise my chance to drive would have disappeared."

Coming up behind the two, Gary poked Lex in the back with his cane. "Don't get too cocky young man. Opening her up on the track is different from driving single file on the back roads. We'll see whose knuckles end up white when we're surrounded by the big bore engines and trying to stay out of their way. Now Clark, you need to leave for the track now if you're going to immortalize your boyfriend's run. We'll see you in the paddock afterwards."

...

Clark found an excellent position in the Frontstretch Grandstand, right behind pit row. He was able to pick out the small white car in the midst of the Group 1 cars and watched avidly as Lex kept up without any difficulty. He couldn't wait to show Lex the video later. The noise was incredible, the high-pitched whines of smaller engines vying with the heavy rumbles of the larger racers. Both the racing colors and the heat rising from the pavement were intense. All his senses stimulated, Clark was looking forward to Lex joining him in the stands for at least some of the races that were scheduled throughout the day. Maybe they'd take some time to walk up the Glen to see the waterfalls or visit some wineries, but Clark suspected Lex was going to be too entranced by the racing to leave until the last car entered pit row. He was right.

Taking Gary to dinner again, Clark and Lex enjoyed the local produce and wine as well as the company of Lex's new friends. They ended being almost the last to leave the bar and happily made their way back to the B&amp;B for a pleasant night's sleep.

...

After an excellent brunch at Glenora Winery, they reluctantly bid goodbye to the Finger Lakes. Lex regaled Clark with racing regulations and vehicle specs during the entire drive back to their suite in New York City. After a late supper, accompanied by one of the bottles of wine they had brought back with them, Lex finally fell asleep on the sofa in mid-ramble, exhausted by his weekend adventure. As Clark carried him into the bedroom, he was content in the knowledge that he'd managed to give Lex something unique for their anniversary. Now, he only had 363 days left to find his next gift.

**Author's Note:**

> 2006 50_in_50 Challenge - New York State


End file.
